The London Season
by lesmisgirl
Summary: NEWLY REVISED! Lilias and Archibald have been friends for years, but perhaps something is changing now...
1. A Garden

Lily sipped her tea gingerly. Though it was a cold blustery day, the scalding tea wasn't much of a comfort. The first sip had burnt her tongue so she could hardly taste it anymore. But she kept sipping. She thought it might calm her nerves. It did not.

She though sitting in Archie's garden might calm her nerves. It did not.

It seemed nothing was calming today. Not the smell of the roses or the company of her friend. Not the strange stillness that always laid in the garden. Nothing was calming. Not the chamomile tea or rubbing the silk upon her dress. Her heart beat quickly enough to make her think her chest was going to burst open at the seams. Perhaps it would be best if it did. At least then she wouldn't have to go.

"Lily, please don't break the china," Archibald Craven said with a light laugh.

She glanced down. Her knuckles were white from clutching the small, flowery tea cup.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, setting it down quickly. _They'll hate me in society. I'm not graceful enough. I'm not lithe enough. I'm too nice. I bet they're all mean and judgmental. I'll say something kind and they'll cast me right out._

_I'm not grown up enough._

But she was. She was seventeen, nearly eighteen and getting old by debutante standards. She was set to be presented last year, but Lily had been so terrified that she made herself sick and refused to go. Her parents had relented and let her wait a year, but her time had come. She was to enter society, find a husband, and secure a fortune. It's simple, they said. It's easy.

But it wasn't. Lily didn't want some rich, snotty husband. She didn't want to grow up and take care of a house for a man she hardly sees. Lily didn't want to be her mother. She wanted romance and adventure, like the women in stories. She wanted to, at least, _like_ the man she was going to spend the rest of her days with. A friend would suffice. Maybe not love, but friendship. _Something_.

"Don't be nervous."

Lily scoffed, "Oh, thanks, Archie. My nerves are cured!" She gasped, "Damn, I just used sarcasm…and I just swore," she rolled her head back, "They're going to hate me in London!"

Archie laughed a laugh that warmed the cool air, "It would be impossible to hate you, Lily."

"You're just being kind," Lily shook her head. "But thank you."

"And I'll be there too," he added. "So you won't be alone."

Lily nodded, "Yes, but it's different for the women. The prod us around like prize horses at the derby. The men just stand there and take lots."

"You're making it sound so dehumanizing."

"Because it is!" She nearly shrieked. Archibald raised one of his dark brows and she soon laughed. "Sorry, you know I'm terrible with nerves."

The cool wind whistled through the tall hedges, making a calm rustling sound. The grey clouds above them moved quickly, warning of rain to come. Lily sipped her tea. It wasn't that hot anymore, but she didn't care. The flowery water brushed past her lips and slipped into her stomach, filling the emptiness there. She'd hardly eaten all day for nerves.

She frowned, "I just don't want to marry some man I don't know. I don't want to be a housekeeper for a stranger."

Archibald didn't respond he just took a hefty sip front his own tea cup.

She was going to miss this. She was going to miss this garden. She could remember when she was only eight and she stumbled upon it. Archibald had startled her so badly; she hadn't seen him sitting inside. She really shouldn't have been so startled; she was intruding on _his_ garden. But instead of running her out, he offered her tea. She was surprised to find that they were near the same age. She'd known about Neville Craven, but was surprised to find there was an Archibald.

Her mother explained to her that night that Archibald was a cripple and was confided mostly to the house and its grounds. He was a hunchback. Lily didn't even know hunchbacks were real. She thought they were something made up by Victor Hugo to put in his story. Archibald looked nothing like Quasimodo. Quasimodo was ugly and disfigured. Archibald was not. In fact, he was quite handsome in a Byronic sort of way. Long dark hair paired with bright blue eyes that could nearly see into your soul. His shoulders were hunched to the right, but Lily had nearly thought he just had bad posture.

No, this boy was not a cripple.

And he was not a cripple now, at least not to Lily. Maybe to others, but not to her. Never to her. He was handsome, but wouldn't be sought after by any women in London. Good upstanding mothers would not let their daughter associate with such a man. Their children might turn out crippled as well. Thinking of Archibald falling in love with someone only added to her nerves. Which it shouldn't. Because he wasn't hers to feel nervous over.

"Lily?" Archibald brought her back to consciousness.

She blinked, "Sorry. Trapped in my head again."

He simply smiled, "Don't fret, Lily."

"Courtship scares me," she breathed, picking up her tea cup. "There, I said it."

"Well, don't be scared." Archibald advised. "It won't be scary." He looked at her, smiled as though he was embarrassed about it, and looked away. "It'll be like what we're doing now. Just sipping tea and talking."

"Yes, but I'll be talking to a stranger," Lily complained.

Archibald shook his head, his long dark hair swaying as he did, "That's why you talk, so that they won't be a stranger anymore."

The sky rumbled and Lily felt a few drops fall from the sky.

"We should head inside," he advised, standing up and grabbing the tea kettle.

But Lily didn't want to go inside. Going inside meant leaving and leaving meant courtship and courtship meant marriage and marriage meant growing up. The rain started to fall with more conviction and Archibald offered her a hand.

She shook her head, "I don't want to go inside."

"Lily, it's raining," he said as if she hadn't already noticed that herself. She laughed lightly, leaning her head back and extending her arms. Stretching herself out so that she could feel every raindrop that it was possible to feel.

"Let's run in the rain like we used to," she said with relish. "Just for a bit and then we'll go inside."

Archibald didn't move, but she heard the _plink_ of him setting down the china.

"We were children then, Lily," his voice was small.

Lily stood as the rain drops became more and more furious. With a large and goofy smile, she took his hands and dragged him along with her.

"Then let's be children for a while."

With a mischievous smile, she released his hands and ran off into the garden, laughing all the way. The colors of the flowers whirled past her like a blurry rainbow that encircled and encompassed her. She could hear Archibald behind her and it made her smile even larger. Arms out like a bird, Lily ran through the maze of the garden and out into the moor. Grass and trees as far as she could see stretched on and on. Misselthwaite loomed in the distance like a great sleeping dragon.

The forming mud caught her boot and she lost her footing, falling onto her back. The impact hurt and stole all her wind from her.

The rain kept falling and made it impossible for her to keep her eyes open and stare at the sky. A dark shadow over her appeared, offering its hand for her to get up. She accepted it, rising to face Archibald.

The sudden closeness washed smile right off her face. There was nearly no space between them now.

Lily couldn't feel her heart beating. She couldn't feel herself breathing.

She tried to laugh but only a short breath came out, "I bet I look a mess now." She could feel the mud in her blonde hair. It was definitely all down her dress as well. Her mother would be furious. _Stop behaving like a child_, she would say. Lily wasn't thinking of that now. She was thinking that Archibald was looking at her quite funny. Like maybe she didn't look so bad with all this mud in her hair. Like make she looked-

"You look beautiful," he replied. His eyes looked right to her soul. How had she never noticed how extraordinary his eyes were? They were the most unbelievable shade of blue. They looked so striking against his dark hair.

Something in his face moved, "You always look beautiful."

Lily was going to kiss him. God, she wanted to kiss him.

Then, with the loudest sound she'd ever heard, a bolt of lightning hit a tree far down the moor.

"We need to get inside," Archibald said. Lily agreed, still clasping his hand as they ran to the house.

But she kept thinking of the moment before and how everything had looked different for just that short bit of time. Of how handsome she thought he was and how all of a sudden she'd felt such overwhelming fondness towards him. The thing she thought about most was how much she'd wanted to kiss him. She'd never imagine kissing him before but now it wouldn't leave her mind. Suddenly, she wasn't sure what scared her more: making her debut tomorrow or her new and unexpected feelings.

And another thing plagued her mind: the way Archibald had looked at her. He looked at her like she was the most magnificent painting he'd ever seen; like she was the most astonishing book he'd ever read. It was nice to be looked at that way. Lily felt she didn't deserve to be looked at that way. She wondered if he'd looked at her like that before. She wondered if he looked at her like that frequently.

More importantly, why she had never paid attention.


	2. A Date

A simple curtsy before the Queen and Lilias Evelyn Gillingham was now a lady.

She felt absolutely the same. It wasn't as though some feeling of maturing had washed over her and made her aware of all the answers to every question in the universe. She didn't suddenly grow four inches and receive larger breasts and fuller hips. No, as far as she could tell she looked and felt exactly the same as before.

Well, something had changed: the way the men looked at her. Before they would look at her as though she were a colt, wondering if she'd grow into a fine mare; now, they looked at her openly, seeing if she had something that set her apart from the other ladies. It made her terribly uncomfortable. Lily did not like to be looked at or studied like some scientific experiment. She felt positively naked in front of all these people in her pink gown that was far too gaudy and low cut for her own tastes.

She spotted her friend Amelia across the room and ran to her, relieved to have a comfortable person to talk to. Amelia smiled. She was a vivacious girl, who was no doubt enjoying herself more than Lily was.

Amelia sipped her drink elegantly and spoke in a crystalline voice, "Spot any men you like?"

Lily felt herself blushing, "Not especially."

"Really?" Her friend asked, "I've seen a few. That one there's quite handsome," She nodded to a tall be-speckled man walking towards them.

Lily knew this man. She'd seen him a fair number of times in her life. Lately, he'd been a school, but he looked enough like his brother for her to recognize him immediately.

"Neville, how good it is to see you" she smiled. "Oh, I mean, Mr. Craven." She'd have to get used to these formalities.

"_Doctor_ Craven now, actually," he added proudly, pushing out his chest a bit. "But Neville will do. We've known each other long enough to dismiss formalities." He smiled smugly, like he was applauding some joke she hadn't heard.

She looked at him. It had been a few years since she last saw him and he certainly had changed. The younger brother or Archibald, their parents had given everything to the "normal" brother. He and Archie received the same education, but Neville was allowed in clubs where Archie was not. Neville had been more popular than his cripple older brother, and Lily was certain he'd never forgotten it.

As far as Lily could tell, Archibald was not here. She wondered why he hadn't come.

"How have you been?" He asked politely.

"Well, thank you."

He looked her over. She didn't like the gleam in his eye. Lily liked Neville, sure, but his gaze had something more than friendship in it. Which was odd, seeing as they hadn't spoken in years. Neville had been in University for years, and hardly ever came around Misselthwaite now.

"Are you in London for the whole season?"

"Yes, I plan to be," she saw that Amelia had left. She was alone now.

"I'm staying in father's London home while I'm here for the week. You should come for dinner sometime."

"Yes, that would be nice," she said before realizing what she had agreed to. She did not want to have a date with Neville. She certainly did not want to be courted by him. _But why not? He's a respectable man with a good fortune and family name. His job will also provide revenue._

Lily looked at him again.

"Wonderful," Neville said. "How will tomorrow night do?"  
**ooo**  
When Archibald walked down to the library, he did not expect to see and angel sitting in wait.

Of course he knew Lily would be coming to dinner, but he didn't expect her to look so...astonishing. So radiant. She was always beautiful, but now she looked as though she were some painting come to life. He hardly ever saw her in such finery. It made him very conscious of his myriad of flaws: His dark hair that always was too messy, his pointed nose, and the horrible hunch of his shoulders.

He tried for a moment to roll back his shoulders; straighten himself. It did nothing. The lump on his shoulder would not leave.

And Lily sat there a vision of perfection, there to torture him with her unattainability.

_She's not here for you_, he told himself for the hundredth time. _She's here for Neville._

_Damn Neville._

He looked back to Lily.

There she sat, gazing hungrily at the book in her lap. Her gown was a light blue and floated on her slender frame like gossamer. Her blonde hair was up on top of her head with a few loose curls framing her heart shaped face. She was the most beautiful girl to make her debut this year, everyone said so. Neville had made quite the fuss that she had agreed to dine with him. Archibald hoped that she'd only done so that she could see him, not Neville. Of course it was a foolish hope, an unrealistic expectation.

_She's here for Neville_, not you.

_Neville can burn in Hell._

Lily looked up suddenly at the squeak of his step.

"Archie!" she beamed. He did too. Her use of his pet name had called him a bit. _It's just Lily. Just Lily_.

He nodded, "Wonderful to see you, Lily." His eyes must've lingered on her for two long, for she suddenly looked down at her garments.

"I feel like a peacock in all these things," Lily sighed. "Forgive me. They're absolutely beautiful, I just feel out of place in them."

"You do not look it," Archibald replied and immediately wished he hadn't. "I mean you look...radiant."

Lily ran the word through her mind and he was rewarded with an even larger smile. "You are always too kind to me."

Just then Archibald felt the library door open up behind him. In came his brother with his confident and charismatic air.  
_  
Neville is far more handsome than I. Far better suited for Lily. She'll chose him._

She hardly knows him.

_Look at her smiling at him_. And she was. Her beautiful kind smile that made you feel as though you were the most important person in the world. _She smiles like that to everyone_, he reminded himself. Sometimes he cursed her kind nature; you could never tell if you were truly special or if she was simply being polite. Lily stood and Neville greeted her with a kiss to the hand. _Why didn't I do that? _Archibald scolded himself.

"I do believe dinner is ready," Neville told them. Neville looked at his brother in the condescending way reserved especially for him. "Do _you_ have any guests coming?"

Neville knew the answer was no. He just wanted to gloat. Wanted to show his older brother how wonderful he was._ 'Look how wonderful my guest is, brother. Where's your guest?'_

He was the true peacock in the room.

Archibald shook his head, a plaintiff smile masking his pain.

"Let's dine then."  
**ooo**  
"Why didn't you attend the ball?" Lily asked Archibald. They'd retired back to the library after dinner was finished. The dinner had been nice; their chef had traveled with them to spend the season in London. Archibald and Neville's father was with them. He was a kind, if soft spoken man. Neville had to take care of some work; urgent hospital business or something like that. Mr. Craven had not been feeling well and had already gone off to his chambers.

It had just been Lily and Archibald who retired to the parlor.

Archibald was acting so peculiar. Lily cursed her dress. She cursed her hair. It was as though she'd put on some costume that was horrifying to Archie. He wasn't treating her as Lily at all.

Archibald stared into his glass, "Nobody missed me, there."

"I missed you."

He shook his head. Lily hated when he was like this. Why did he think he was some sort of freak? Some kind of pariah. _Because he is to them_, she reminded herself. It was awful but true. Of course he didn't want their glares. Their whispers. Lily couldn't blame him for that, but she still missed him. Why couldn't he see that he was important to her? That he'd always be important to her.

He was her best friend.

"Are you letting Neville court you?"

Lily nearly spat up her wine.

"Court me?" Lily exclaimed. "_Neville_ court me? Never!" Widely she shook her head no, glancing to make sure that he hadn't come into the room. "He's all right, I suppose. But not for me. He spent all dinner talking about himself and how smart he is. Like he had to assure himself of it all."

Lily saw amused grin on her friend's face. Finally.

She cursed herself, "Sorry, I let my tongue get away from me. He is your brother, after all."

"He wasn't always like this," Archibald said. "He used to be very shy, but ever since finding his knack in medicine, he's just been very happy to have something to brag about."

Lily looked up at him, smiling in spite of herself. She liked his company. Honest and truly he was the person she enjoyed spending her time with the most. But the way he looked at her was so peculiar, it was hard to put a name to. It wasn't adoration or worship or anything like that. It wasn't hungry or lustful... He looked sad, and she was not sure why. She hadn't meant to upset him. It was just dinner. She was not engaged to Neville. No, Lily would never do that. How could Archie even think it?

"I could understand if you did want him to court you," Archibald said. "He's smart, independent, and handsome. He got all the good genes. I did not."

Lily guffawed, "How can you say that?"

He didn't speak, just swirled his wine absentmindedly. Lily was feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Did you think, even for a moment, that the reason I came here tonight wasn't to see Neville, it was to see you?"

The shocked look on his face seemed to stifle his ability to speak.

"_God damnit_, Archie!" She finally exploded. She knew that somewhere her etiquette teacher had just passed out but she did not care. At least he was listening now. "You sit around all day feeling sorry for yourself and thinking you don't have any friends or that no one wants to see you. Well, here I am, sitting right next to you being your friend and you scorn me and look at me like I am a villain!" She gave him a look, feeling her eyes welling with slight tears. "I am sorry if I upset you by coming here, Archie. But I really need my friend and I don't want you upset with me."

That was when Neville entered once more.

"Sorry, bit of a misunderstanding at the practice," Neville poured himself a glass of wine and sat in the chair between Lily and Archibald. "You look ill." He said to his brother.

Archibald drank his wine, "I'm fine."

Lily had hoped she wasn't as flushed. She regretted the outburst; it was badly done. But he needed to hear it. She hoped he wasn't too mad. _Of course he's mad. Of course of course.  
_  
Lily looked away, staring at the book she'd left on the coffee table earlier. It was a collection of poems by Edgar Allen Poe, a favorite of her's.

Neville nodded at his, "Are you a fan of Poe's?"

"Oh yes," Lily said finally remembering her etiquette and forcing a smile.

Neville smirked, "Bit macabre."

"Not all of it," she said plainly. Her mind was not there. She wished to go home. She wished to leave.

Archibald cleared his throat, straightened a bit, and started to speak.

_"It was many and many a year ago, In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Annabel Lee;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me."  
_  
Lily peered over at him. She felt this nice warmth growing inside of her, encasing her heart and lungs and making it hard to breathe. Their eyes locked. They locked for a bit too long.

_I'm sorry for yelling_, she tried to say with them.

_I'm sorry for making you upset, _his seemed to say back.

"_Annabel Lee_," Lily smiled. "That's my favorite poem."

Archibald grinned, "I know." Without looking away, he took a sip from his glass.

Neville cleared his throat.

Lily sat back up instantly, aware of herself but feeling the urge to laugh.

"I should probably go back home soon," Lily announced. "Thank you all for the wonderful evening."

"I can take you," Neville said.

Lily spoke, "I brought my own coach, thank you." She stood, so they stood as well. "I had a lovely time."

Neville proved to be a gentleman and did in fact walk her to her coach. Archibald watched from the front stairs as his older brother helped Lily into her carriage.

All the while home she did not think of Neville.

She thought of his older brother.


	3. A Gift

_Archibald had taken his tea in the garden._

_He couldn't take one more moment inside. Neville was starting at Kensington Prep in the morning and they were all so proud. He was going to be so successful. The most successful of them all. _Not like Archie_, was the thing they said without speaking. _Not like the cripple. _Archibald didn't get to go to Kensington. He wasn't allowed to carry on the proud Craven family tradition of Kensington Graduates. He wouldn't get to go to Elton for secondary school. He wouldn't get to go to University. _

_No, the cripple had nothing to look forward to but an endless string of tutors, each more horrible than the last._

_Archibald didn't want to drink his tea. It was tasteless to him now._

I am nothing_, he thought rather suddenly. Like an epiphany of sorts. _I shall live my whole life to be nothing but the Craven cripple. I'll be the phantom who haunts Misslethwaite.

_A light gust of wind blew through the garden, ushering floral scents into his nose._

At least I have a garden_, he thought morosely._

_Then suddenly, a small girl appeared from behind the shrubbery._

_She was very petite. You would've thought she were but six if but for her face. Her face was mature: she would be beautiful one day. She had this knowing look about her, though she was covered in dirt. Even her blonde hair and white dress had become speckled with it._

_"Hello there?" Archibald said. Maybe she is a Spector. Maybe she is a fairy or a sprite. Mother always teased about pixies in the gardens. She is little enough to be one._

_The girl's eyes were wide with terror, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know anyone was here." He watched as she rocked on her feet. Heel to toe. Toe to heel. "I just wanted to see the garden. I'm sorry, sir."_

_"It's quite all right," he smiled. He hoped the smile would put her at ease and not disgust her. "You're not in trouble. I'm only twelve. I can't get you in trouble."_

_That made the small girl smile. She had a nice smile._

_"My name is Lilias Gillingham, sir. I am eight years old. I live that way." Lilias Gillingham pointed to the left. "I love gardens. I just wanted to see yours."_

_He beamed back, "Archibald Craven."_

_Her smile went away, "You're Archibald Craven?"_

_No doubt she'd heard of him. Everyone had heard of him. When a cripple child was born to the wealthiest family in the village, everyone knew about. No doubt the stories had painted him as some hideous beast. An ugly deformed monster prowling the moors looking for human flesh._

_"Yes. That's me, Lilias" he said._

_The girl walked closer. She cleared her throat, "Most people call me Lily. Lilias is a ghastly name."_

_He laughed at her frankness, "At least your name isn't Archibald. I prefer Archie."_

_Lily smiled at her feet, "Sorry for breaking into your garden, Archie."_

_"Well," he said after a moment. "I suppose the polite thing to do now is to offer you some tea."  
_**ooo**  
The next ball was in celebration of Lily.

Well, partially. It was also for Emilia and another girl Archibald didn't know the name of. But to him, it was Lily's party. She was the center of it. She was the center of everything. They used the third girl's London home for it was more a castle than a house. It rivaled Misselthwaite in size and was only slightly smaller. It fit the myriad of guests very well.

No one was really paying any attention to Emilia or What's-Her-Name, everyone was focused on Lily. She lit up the room brighter than the chandelier. Her dress was magnificently white and flowed against her frame like a docile stream of water. She looked like some goddess who had been kind enough to bless them with her presence. When she smiled, you felt as though she had graciously condescended to bless you.

Archibald had sworn to not sit this party out. Lily's intervention had hurt, but it had all been true. He constantly blamed others for out casting him when in turn he was doing nothing to stop it by out casting himself.

_I will go to the party. I will talk to people._

_I will not sit down and feel sorry for myself._

So he went and he mingled and found he was not very good at it. He tried to do some of the dances and was not very good at that either. The whole night he was nervous. He had done something very nerve racking earlier that day.

Archibald drank to calm the nerves. Whatever it was it wasn't very good and burned his mouth like fire. He just took a few sips then found an empty hallway to sit in. Lily hadn't said anything to him all night. Not that she would've. She was very busy trying to talk to everyone. It was her party. He understood.

_I am lost with all these people_, he thought drinking the fire water.

Then Lily entered the hallway.

She beamed, "There you are. I thought I saw you run off."

"I didn't run off," he protested but it only made her laugh. Lily floated down into the seat next to him. Her breathing was heavy and her face shown from perspiration. She nodded to his glass. He handed it to her. She took a swig and then pulled a sour face.

"This is _horrific_," she spat, stretching out her tongue. Now it was his turn to laugh. "I honestly don't know why you're drinking that, it's ghastly." Lily passed him back his glass.

She studied him, "Are you having a good time?"

He nodded. He couldn't look at her. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because it seemed that if he'd look at her she'd disappear. She was unreal to him.

_It's just Lily._

It hardly seemed like _just_ Lily.

"You look troubled," she said.

He shrugged.

"Archie, why don't you look at me?"

He swallowed, "It's because..."

_Don't say it. You'll sound like a bloody fool. She'll laugh at you. She'll spite you. _

_It's just Lily._

Lily's face pointed to him, "Because..."

He finally looked up. Her hazel eyes were so close to his.

"Because you're too beautiful," he said quietly.

"I'm _too_ beautiful?" she repeated, incredulously. "Well," Lily sat back, "I suppose I could have a worse problem."

Archibald saw the smirk on her face, "Don't mock me, Lily. I'm serious."

"I'm not mocking you," she said calmly. Her head cocked, "Too beautiful for what?"

He didn't answer.

Lily sighed, "Too beautiful for you, you mean."

He didn't answer.

She shook her head, "You don't give yourself enough credit, Archie. In fact, you don't give yourself any credit." Lily leaned forward and he forgot the semi hurtful thing she had just said. He was so close to him now that he could feel her warmth. He could feel a heartbeat but whether her or his he could not tell. She kissed his cheek very sweetly.

"Thank you, Archie. You're _too_ kind to me."

Lily left after that.

Archibald couldn't move.  
**ooo**  
Frank Burnely was the most vile man Lily had ever had the misfortune to dance with.

He kept trying to touch her in a very inappropriate manner and would not stop. Lily maneuvered herself every which way to avoid his unwanted caresses but he didn't seem to get the message. It was the longest waltz of her life but was soon over.

"Can I have another dance later?" He asked with eyes far too big for his face.

"I'm all booked up, I'm afraid," she said. Lies. She had at least three free dances. Her next dance was free. She'd already danced with Emilia's brother, Catherine's brother, Neville, and Frank. Lily needed air. She couldn't bear to dance another second. Maybe if she slipped outside no one would notice. Maybe if she walked into the gardens and rested no one would notice. And no one did notice. Until she saw that there was someone else in the garden with her.

"Archie?" It was a whim.

The figure turned to her "Lily?"

She nearly fainted from joy, "Archie!" Lily bounded towards him, hardly caring that she was going to get mud upon her dress. She met him in the middle.

He smiled, "It's a pathetic little garden, isn't it."

It was true. The flowers they had were dead or dying. The grass was not much better.

Lily grinned, "Not at all like our garden."

"_Our_ garden?" Archibald looked at her with those lovely blue eyes of his. How could someone have eyes as blue as his? He was quite handsome, why did no one notice it? Much more handsome than Neville, she felt a bit wicked thinking it, but it was true.

"_Your_ garden, then," she said. The stars shown above them like sparking eyes. "It's a lovely night though. I just had to get out if the party for a while."

Archibald reached for his pocket, "I brought you a gift." A long and slender silver box was placed into her hand.

"Archie, you didn't need to-"

"Yes I did," he beamed.

Excitedly, Lilias sat on one of the stone benches. He sat down with her, watching her hands expectantly. The box made a sort if croaking sound as she opened it. Inside was the most beautiful bracelet. It was thin rows of diamonds all stacked together like some kind of fragile, sparkling lace. Lily had never owned anything so fine.

_It must've cost a fortune_, she thought.

"You bought this for _me_?" She asked incredulously.

He nodded, a smile making his face sparkle like the diamonds.

She shook he head, "I don't know what to say. It's gorgeous. It's beautiful." Lily felt tears in her eyes. When had they gotten there? "It's... It's too beautiful I don't-"

He took the delicate thing from its box and took Lily's left hand with the other. Very gently, he began to clasp it.

He smirked ever so slightly, "_Too_ beautiful?" The clasp stuck but he still held her hand. "For you? Never."

A tear fell from her eye. Her heart did not work. Her whole body felt like it belonged to someone else. She was sitting there with him but floating somewhere else as well.

Lily kept shaking her head, "This is too much Archie. It's priceless. Why did you-"

He smirked once more. _This is so unlike him_. She liked it.

He put his hand to her face and drew her in.

He kissed her.

Lily floated higher into the air. So high she thought she'd meet the stars and then keep going into the cosmos.

She had never been kissed before. She had never expected to be kissed by Archibald. Lily placed a hand on his elbow, unsure of what to do. She knew she wanted to keep kissing him. He pulled away, pressing their foreheads together.

"That was new," Lily said breathlessly.

"Good new?"

"Yes," Lily smiled ear to ear.

She could care less about going back to the party.


	4. Love

"It's absolutely disgusting how in love with her he is," whined Penny Newberry as she sipped her tea. She and her sister watched as that Archibald Craven danced with Lily Gillingham. The way he looked at her. It was as though she were heaven incarnate.

Of course, Lily was a beauty. Only a stupid person would deny that. But she wasn't _that _gorgeous. Archibald fawned over her like she was some sort of goddess. It made Penny want to gag. She couldn't understand how Lily had ended up with him the first place. They'd been friends nearly all their lives, sure. Archibald has been mad for her for ages, everyone knew it, but Lily falling for _him_ was unexpected.

He was rich, of course, so her parents' couldn't really disapprove. He wasn't ugly, but that back of his was misshapen. He wasn't handsome. Everyone expected a beauty like Lily to marry someone handsome.

Neville Craven, Penny's current dance partner, had a look of absolute disgust. His mustache sat strangely on his face. It seemed to almost look too old for him. Penny studied his face.

"He's always been in love with her," Neville said in a strange strained voice. "It is disgusting." He shook his head, "I just couldn't believe Lily would…"

Lily, Penny noted with a look to Neville. Perhaps there was something there. He was looking at Lily quite longingly. But every man looked at Lily like that. Ugh, she wasn't that beautiful. Penny wanted this dance over. She was not about to chase after another man in love with Lilias Gillingham.

**OOO**

Her hair fell in golden sheets as she brushed it out to the sides.

It was a lovely day to be outside, and Lily thought she may as well make use of her garden.

The night had been long and full of dancing at the Kenington wedding, and Lily had slept in much later than usual. After being dressed and taking breakfast, she retired to her garden where she undid her up do. She was so sick of pins in her hair and longed to have it loose and natural.

Brushing it on her own was so nice as well. It was wonderfully calming to be outside.

As strange as it was, she missed Archibald. Even though she had been with him the previous night, she felt his absence as soon as it appeared. As she lie in her bed, she thought how nice it would be to have him beside her. As she awoke, she thought of greeting him at the breakfast table. She simply wanted him around. The thought of his nearness soothed her. She wanted to hear his footsteps as he paced his study, or listen as he walked around the kitchen.

It was stupid, simple things, but she wanted them.

The garden door opened.

Lily turned around, "Yes?"

Archibald turned the corner. He looked quite smart in his attire, and Lily suddenly felt very naked with her hair down.

He smiled, "They said you were out here."

"I am," she smiled back, making a space for him on her bench.

He came over, sitting next to her.

"You look so beautiful," he said suddenly.

Lily rolled her eyes, "You always say that."

"It's always true." Lily blushed, and he reached and brushed her hair back over her shoulder. He touched the small silver chain around her neck. "You're wearing the necklace I bought you."

Lily reached and touched it. It was beautiful sapphire pendant that must've cost a fortune. Archibald always insisted on buying her things. She wasn't sure why.

"It beautiful," she said. Lily turned to him, and he was so very close to her. "You needn't buy me so many things, Archie."

"But I want to," he said, touching her face.

"Why?"

"Because…" he glanced down. Lily touched his hand. "Because I love you."

Lily suddenly felt like crying. She'd never thought herself the type of woman to cry easily, but his words struck her. Part of her thought no one would love her, especially someone as kind and wonderful as he.

He met her eyes, "If that's all right with you."

She instantly laughed, causing only more confusion in his eyes.

She shook her head, "Are you asking permission to be in love with me?"

"Er, yes…" Lily laughed once more. Her hand cupped his face as she brought her lips to his. Quickly, the confusion went away and he kissed her back eagerly. Technically, you weren't supposed to kiss unless you were wed, but they hardly cared for those things.

Lily pulled away, stoking his face tenderly.

"I love you too, by the way," she added. "If that's all right."

Her little joke got him to blush. She loved it when he blushed.

He let his hands fall back to his sides, and he pulled away from her. He straightened as much as he could, looking much more nervous than before. She raised her brow.

"Good," he said with a small grin. "Well, I know you told me I didn't have to buy you any more jewelry. But," he reached into his coat pocket.

Lily felt her heart stop.

"There's one more thing I bought you."

I am going to cry. There was no more fighting it. She felt the tears in her eyes and she welcomed them.

He slid off the bench and Lily could barely breathe. He took the proper form, knee down and everything, and raised a small box with a most beautiful ring inside.

"I love you so-"

"Yes," Lily said instantly. He froze. She quickly realized she'd interrupted a prepared speech. "Sorry," Lily said with a goofy grin. "Continue."

He blushed again, "I love you so much, Lily. I never dreamed you'd feel the same. If you want me to, I'll continue to love you for as long as I live."

Lily just smiled at him.

He coughed, "Uh, now…"

"Yes!" She cried at the right time this time. "Yes!" He was shaking so much he could hardly get the ring on. The second it touched her finger, Lily jumped up, pulling him along, and kissed him passionately. He kissed back with just as much gusto.

She saw a life. A happy life with him beside her. They would take walks at night and go to parties. They'd share a house, and spend the nights in each other's arms. They'd tend the garden and raise a family.

Lily saw the future and it was filled with light.

It was filled with happiness.


	5. A Visit

Lily felt a stirring in her stomach from the moment she opened her eyes. It was her wedding day. The thought filled her with an ethereal glow that seemed to shine out of every inch of her. She couldn't ever remember a day she'd been more excited. Not even when her parents took her to Paris or when she had a birthday at the beach. Those all seemed silly and childish now. She was getting _married_.

And through some miracle, she was marrying for love. She was marrying a man that her parents approved of _and_ she loved. That never happened. Rarely did one receive love and security in one neat little package.

Well, there had not been immediate acceptance in her choice of husband, but neither did her parents seem surprised. Part of her had expected them to lash out and call out Archibald on his handicap. Not that her parents were insensitive people, but she figured they worry about their future grandchildren. However, her parents spoke of no reservations of this kind. They never used the words, but Lily could hear the hesitation in their speech. She figured that they somehow knew she was going to marry Archie and had already prepared themselves for the conversation.

It was an awkward little talk, but all was well and sorted by the end of it and Lily was elated.

Her mind drifted to more happy memories, and her most recent was of the previous day. She had met Archibald in their garden at twilight, wanting to spend as many moments together as they could before the wedding. It was bad luck to see the bride before the service, and their service was not until the afternoon. Lily waited in the garden for him, listening for the sound of the locked door opening. The moment it did, she bounded for him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" She giggled in his ear.

He pursed his lips, "Hmm…Neville?"

"Close," she teased back, "Lily."

"Ah!" He nodded, "Yes, you two are quite similar. Easy mistake." Archibald grinned. "May I ask why you are covering my eyes?"

"Because I'm playing a game," Lily reached one hand to her waist and undid the sash she had tied there. Her hands shook as she tied to sash around his eyes, leaning over very quick to kiss his cheek. That made him grin like a fool. "Find me."

Lily turned and dashed off, not going too far at all. She had a plan you see, to give him his wedding gift. It wasn't much of anything really. In fact, it was a rather silly gift and not one he was sure to use too much himself. It was a tea cup. Just a small tea cup she had picked up and had their wedding date written on. It was a little joke. When they first met, he offered her tea even though she'd trespassed in his garden.

Archibald placed his arms out erect in front of him, stumbling about like some corpse brought to life. He was smiling all the while, trying to plead for help as he made his way to her. Lily grabbed the tea cup from the table and stepped closer to him.

"This way, Archie," she giggled as he turned on a dime to face her. He came stumbling towards her and she had a fit of giggles and couldn't move. His hand touched her arm, and he pulled off the blindfold in one swoop. His black hair looked quite wild, but he smiled warmly as he looked down to her hands.

"It a tea cup," she said meekly. "It had our wedding date on it. A silly gift, I know…"

"I love it," he pronounced, taking it in his hand. Lifting it up, he admired the small thing. "It's perfect, Lily." He leaned to her and gave a quick peck on the lips. Suddenly, Lily's mood changed as a teasing nature seized her and drove her closer to him.

"Your other gift comes tomorrow," she smirked.

He raised a brow, "What's the other gift?"

Grinning like a cat, Lily moved in and kissed him longingly on the lips. She could feel the blush rise on his cheeks. Yes, the wedding could not come sooner.

**OOO **

Lily was stirred back into reality as her sister, Rose, entered the room. She looked absolutely radiant in her gown of pink gossamer. In fact, Rose was blessed to always look beautiful, but there was this coldness about her that Lily couldn't place. She was gorgeous, for sure, but Rose always had this icy glare that could keep people at bay.

Despite it, Rose was married by her seventeenth birthday to a decorated navy officer and Lily had hardly seen her since. That was three years ago.

"Rose!" Lily exclaimed, bounding to meet her sister. Rose smiled, that hint of familiar hesitation in her eyes. Rose had always seemed so baffled by her sister's energy. Even when they were small and would play on the grounds, Rose seemed more content to sit and stich than run and play.

Rose stroked her sister's hair, "Hello, dear." She ran her hands from Lily's shoulders down to her hands. "Are you excited?"

"So excited," Lily beamed, grasping her sister's hands. "It is so nice to see you."

"I wouldn't miss your wedding," Rose gave that glint of a smile. That coldness in her eyes was so icy that Lily could feel it penetrate her skin. "And I won't hold you up so you can get ready." Rose led her over to the bed, sitting down there. Lily followed suit, wondering why a somber shadow had fallen upon Rose's face.

Rose sighed, "Mother sent me up here to talk to you about a wife's duty."

Lily blinked, "What do you mean?"

Rose straightened and Lily noticed some very keen differences in her sister. She seemed so grown up. Rose had always acted older than her age, but now it seemed painted upon her face. Rose was a grown woman. She was a wife. One could see it in the lines of her face and the crooks of her eyes.

Lily wondered if she was going to look like her sister. She wondered if she'd lose her spirit, her energy, her…essence.

_No, not me_, she told herself. _I am not Rose. I have never been Rose._

_I am marrying my Archie_, she thought, sending another wave of warmth through her.

Rose breathed, "Are you prepared to take on your _duties_ as a wife?"

Lily still didn't understand, "Yes. I believe so. What do you mean?" Rose shut her eyes and exhaled loudly, as if trying to contain her anger with her sister. Lily couldn't see why Rose was so angry.

"I mean your _intimate_ duty to your husband, Lilias."

"What?" Lily could feel a flush rush to her cheeks, which earned her and eyebrow raise from Rose.

Of course she had thought about it, and every time it made her cheeks flush. Not that it appalled her; in fact, it did quite the opposite. It sent so many thoughts to her head that it seemed to send blood with it, causing her face to light up brightly.

Rose took this as a bad sign.

"It isn't a bad thing, Lily," Rose said in a very straightforward tone. "It can actually be quite nice. But it may hurt the first time and-"

"I'm okay, Rose," Lily grasped her sister's hand. "Honestly, I'll be all right. Thank you, anyway."

Rose frowned, "Are you _sure_, Lily?"

"Sure of what?"

Rose froze again, her jaw moving slightly with her closed lips. Lily could see her sister try to form the words she was going to say.

She began, "His…condition, Lily. Are you sure of being with him?"

Lily squinted, "He has a hunchback, Rose. I can hardly see how that would be an interference." Lily could feel the ice drip out of her mouth as she said it.

Rose's laugh was bitter, "Do you even know what happens when you make love, Lily?" Lily blinked. "Of course you don't. You see…all of each other, sister. Are you-"

"Are you saying that I should be repulsed by him?" Lily felt the vitriol rising up inside of her. "If so, how dare you." She pulled her hand back away from Rose, who did little but smirk. It only made Lily angrier. She could feel her face reddening for anger. Lily didn't get angry often.

Of course Rose didn't approve of Archibald. Lily was foolish to ever think she would. Even when they were children, Rose would mock him lightly when he was not around. Lily had assumed her sister had matured past that. Obviously, she had not.

"Lily," Rose gritted her teeth, "I am meaning to help you."

"No, you're not," Lily shook her head. "You're meaning to help _you_."

Rose smirked, "You don't understand, Lily, and I can't fault you for your ignorance." She took Lily's hand again. "Are you prepared to be intimate with your crippled husband-"

"How dare-"

"What about the children?" Rose called. Lily yanked herself free, turning to walk away. Tears stung in her eyes, a mixture of anger and sadness.

"I will _love_ them," Lily said steadfastly. "I will love my children if they pop out with four arms and three eyes." Lily pointed to the door, "Get out."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Lily, please…"

"I said, get out," She spat the words.

Rose shook her head again, but stood and straightened her dress. Lily couldn't remember why she had thought her sister looked beautiful. She wasn't beautiful at all. She was cold, and dark, and ugly. No, not beautiful at all. Lily nearly fell to the bed with grief. This was always the way of it: everything seemed perfect, and then it all fell apart. The moment Lily had the courage to say that everything was wonderful, suddenly everything would fall to pieces.

How could Rose be so cruel? True, Rose had never been the most gentle hearted of people, but never before had she behave so awfully.

_But, was it really awful?_ Thought a small voice. Was she only meaning to help? Rose knew things that Lily did not. She knew things about men and intimacy… What if she was right?

No, that was absurd. From what Lily knew of it all, Archibald should have no problems with… Oh, she couldn't even think of it without blushing. How would she be able to _do_ it? Why was she so embarrassed in the first place? It was an expected thing. Everyone knew that men and women…

Her face flushed again. _You are ridiculous, Lily…_

She thought of Rose again and the scornful look upon her porcelain face. "_Are you prepared to be intimate with your crippled husband? What about the children…"_

Lily shook away the thoughts. _I will not be unhappy. This is my wedding day._

The words brought back the warmth.

_This is my wedding day. I will not be unhappy._


	6. The Wedding Night

People kept teasing.

They kept teasing as though they had some permission to do so. Did all brides suffer thus on their wedding days? Don't mistake, Lily was happy. Gloriously happy. Completely elated. But did everyone have to keep _teasing_?

_You should not be frightened of making love…_

_I am not frightened, just apprehensive. I've never done it before. What if I am bad?_

_GET A GRIP._

Their reception had come and gone in but an instant, and the rumbling of Lily's stomach reminded her that she'd hardly eaten anything. How did they expect a bride to eat on her wedding day? Her stomach is much too full of butterflies to have room for food. Part of Lily wanted to leave with her family and go back to her home. That's what they always did after Archibald's parties. It was such a familiar thing to her. It felt almost wrong to not do it. Yet there was still excitement in staying at Archibald's home. Well, she supposed it was _her_ home now too.

God, _this_ was her home. Gigantic Misselthwaite was hers. Never had she ever fathomed that she would be the mistress of a place as grand as this. Of course, Lily knew every nook and cranny of it. Countless times she and Archibald had played make believe games, finding every little secret bit of the manor. When she thought of it in that light, it didn't seem so overwhelming anymore. More like an old friend come to welcome her home.

"My lady?"

Lily nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice. She turned to see a small maid who looked her same age starring up at her with large, brown eyes.

"Hello," Lily said with a light laugh. "You startled me."

"My apologies, my lady," She bowed curtly. Lily felt the need to clarify that she wasn't upset, but the maid continued. "I am to show you to your chambers, my lady."

"_My_ chambers?" Lily blinked, "Er, yes. Please. I mean, thank you." The maid cocked her head just slightly, then turned to lead Lily up the large stairway. _My chambers, yes, of course I have my own chambers. Every wife does_. It wasn't an unusual thing. But wasn't her first night supposed to be spent with him?

_Does he not want to see me?_ Lily couldn't imagine that was the case. Lily had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the maid had stopped in front of a bedroom door. Lily nearly crashed into her_. She must think me rather queer_, Lily blushed.

"Thank you, er…" Lily stammered. "I'm sorry; I do not know your name."

"Helen, my lady," she curtsied. "Helen Andrews."

"Thank you, Helen," Lily said with a smile. The little maid looked so shocked by this sign of affection that she merely nodded and turned away.

_Well, I shouldn't just stand here in this hall like some fool_. Lily turned into the bedroom and found the most beautiful chambers she had ever seen. The bed was large and ornately carved in a way that reminded her of Versailles. The whole room was done in pale pinks and greens that looked just marvelous to her. _How can I sleep in a place so beautiful?_

Lily looked and saw a nightdress laid out for her_. Am I meant to dress myself?_ Lily could dress herself, of course, but it seemed odd…

"Pardons, Miss Lily…I mean, m'lady," Said a gruffer female voice from the doorway. Lily turned to see a middle aged woman in servants garb waiting there. It was Medlock, the housekeeper. Lily had always thought her a dower old thing, and always had the strangest feeling that Medlock didn't like her. Nonetheless, it seemed Lily was her mistress now. The whole thing felt quite odd.

"I apologize, m'lady," Medlock nodded, "One's just so used to-"

"It's fine, Ms. Medlock," Lily said kindly. "You've known me since I was a child." Lily saw a look pass over Medlock's eyes. It almost looked like sentiment. Or perhaps the old woman was just having indigestion.

"Yes, well, Helen is meant to be your lady's maid, but the girl still needs training. I'll be dressing you for a while."

Medlock dressed her silently and left silently. Not that Lily had been expecting some warm greeting, but she thought Medlock may say something. A congratulations? _Did she not want me in the family, I suppose. _Mrs. Medlock had never seemed to like Lily all that much. She was not even sure why. Lily was always kind to her and to Archie. But Medlock dressed her silently, removing the endless layers of Lily's wedding gown. Soon, Lily was in a nightdress and left alone.

Lily was suddenly struck by the fact she had no idea what to do.

This wasn't at all as people had painted it. She hadn't seen Archibald since the party ended, and she was sent to sleep in a separate chamber from him. Where was he? Was he in his room? She knew where his room was, but was he given a different one as well? _Well, I feel rather silly standing her pointlessly_. Lily decided to venture out into the halls. It seemed a better plan than waiting senselessly. And it took her mind off her nerves. And good Lord was she nervous.

On her excursion to the hall, Lily found that it had become much darker and she had little light to see by. That made finding Archibald's room all the more challenging, as she had only been there a few times when she was very small. _I should've stayed put…_

"Lily?" Hissed a whisper from in front of her.

"Archie!" She nearly cried with relief, bounding towards the small voice.

His face lit up by the candle next to him, "What are you doing? I've been looking for you!"

"I've been looking for you," She said back with a small grin. Lily gripped her elbow, feeling quite bashful being in only her nightdress. _You fool, this is your husband_. "I hadn't seen you, and Medlock put me in a room…"

"I know," he smiled. "Here, come with me. I've something to show you."

"What?" Lily asked, falling in step next to him.

"Your wedding present."

Lily ears perked at this, and she followed him down the hall into his room. It seemed much bigger than she remembered it, full of naught but a bed and wardrobe. Lily almost waited to be asked in, but remembered that this was her house now and followed suit. He walked to his wardrobe and pulled open a drawer, retrieving a small box from within.

_It's another piece of jewelry_, Lily thought immediately. Of course, that would be a very kind gift. A very sweet, and expensive gift. But honestly, Lily was tiring of the jewelry. It all felt too grand, and she had little occasion to wear most of it. Well, perhaps she'd wear it now that she was a true lady. I'll accept whatever it is…

Archibald sat on the bed, which Lily took as a cue to join him. _We are on a bed…_ She tried to not blush. He held the small box out to her, and she took it. It was very light. _Perhaps a small pair of earrings or…_

"A key?" Lily looked at the skeleton piece skeptically. Was it a key to the house?

He didn't falter, "To the garden."

Lily blinked, "What?" Her heart did a very strange thing that felt like a bird fluttering inside her chest. It was hard to explain, but it was a wonderful feeling. Lily met his eyes. _His eyes are so handsome. I can never get over how handsome his eyes are._

He smiled with half his mouth, "The garden is yours, Lily. It always has been, really."

"It can be our garden," she said immediately, feeling her heart catching in her throat. She was crying. She wasn't entirely sure why she was crying. Perhaps because it was late, and a tiring day…

He put his hand on her cheek, "No, it's yours. It's your place. I want it to be yours where you can do whatever you like." He laughed lightly, "I was going to give you a key to Misslethwaite, but Misslethwaite is so dark and gloomy and so unlike you. I knew you had to have the garden, because you're so light, and good, and wonderful…"

Lily kissed him. She didn't care that she was crying, or that she hadn't a clue what she was doing, or that she had no idea of the time. Lily kissed him and realized how silly she had been being. There was nothing to be frightened of. Rose was wrong. Everyone was wrong. There was nothing scary here.

Archibald pulled back, "You didn't let me finish. I had a whole speech prepared."

"Damn your speech," Lily kissed him again, this time with far more passion than she had ever kissed him before. It certainly got his attention, and soon the last thing Archibald seemed to be thinking of was his speech.

Lily smiled, _he is my husband._

There was nothing to be afraid of.


	7. A Dinner Party

"Medlock likes you," Archibald replied when Lily had expressed concern about the old woman. Lily tossed to her side, the bright sun beam shining onto the bed and right into her face. They'd been married three months now, and Lily had not spent a single night in her room. Every moment of every day they spent together, and Lily had never grown tired of him. She loved being his wife.

She just wasn't sure if she was a good lady of the house. Medlock listened to her and took orders well, but Lily always had a feeling the old woman had some great dislike of her and she wasn't sure why. Medlock had this icy air about her. At first, Lily had assumed that she treated everyone that way, but it seemed to be a temperament reserved only for Lily.

Archibald was sitting up, reading a paper. It was Sunday, and they would be taking a later breakfast, as they always did on this day of rest. Expect Lily wouldn't be resting for too long. Her parents were coming for dinner, bringing along Rose and her husband. Lily hadn't so much as said a word to Rose since the wedding, and she was not looking forward to seeing her again.

And all the while Lily had been preparing for the arrival, Medlock had been icy to her. She was cold when Lily was picking the room for her parents to stay in. She was aloof while Lily picked the meals. Though Medlock never outright disrespected her, she wasn't as kind or as welcoming as the other staff. She never had been, truly, but it seemed only amplified now.

Lily pushed herself up, "Maybe she never liked me. Maybe she always hated me and now hates that I married you!" Archibald glanced over from his paper, shook his head and looked back to the news. Lily frowned.

"You're being ridiculous, love."

"I'm never ridiculous," she said pertly. He rolled his eyes again, causing a giggle from her. "All right, I'm always ridiculous, but you aren't supposed to say so." She put a hand on his opposite cheek, pulling his closer. She kissed his face, "You're supposed to tell me I'm perfect and wonderful and always correct about everything."

He set down the paper and faced her, "You're perfect," he kissed her, "and wonderful," another kiss, "and always correct about everything."

Lily grinned, feeling that familiar warmth rush over her. Nothing made her happy like he did. Every day she'd just be hit with these washes of elation that he was her husband. He was her best friend for life.

She blinked, the bright light of the sun hitting her almost directly in her eye. She felt the strangest tweak of a pain in her head, almost like the pains she got when she had too much wine. But she'd only had one glass the night before, so it certainly wasn't that.

"Are you all right, Lily?" Archibald asked, resting a hand on her leg.

She nodded, clutching her forehead, "Just had the sun in my eye is all." She glanced to the window, "It would be a good day for gardening. I'd better get out there soon."

"Oh, Weatherstaff'll tend the flowers," Archibald said, talking about the groundskeeper. "We've got guests to be ready for." Lily groaned, falling to the bed and covering her face with the sheets. "Are we that excited?" He asked with a smirk.

"For mother and father yes. For Rose, no."

Archibald uncovered her face, "It'll be fine."

"No," Lily covered herself again. "She said mean things about you. She's just going to say more mean things. Then I'll lose my temper and yell at her and mother will yell at me for not being ladylike and Medlock will be standing in the corner judging me with those beady eyes of hers!"

Archibald laughed, "You've really worked this out, haven't you?"

Lily uncovered herself, "It'll be dreadful." She sat up again, and he smirked at her silly little routine. Lily was usually like this. She always found herself with too much energy to stay still for very long, and always seemed to be moving. She moved closer to him, "Let's just stay in bed all day and not go to dinner."

Archibald glanced at the clock, "Your parents will be here in five hours."

Lily groaned again, falling to the bed in a loud thump. The pillow flattened from the weight of her head. She tossed over, pursing her lips.

"And I suppose now would be a bad time to tell you that Neville is coming to dinner as well."

Lily shot up like a rocket, "What?"

Archibald averted his eyes, "Have I mention that I love you?"

Lily threw back her head, "Archie! You have to tell me these things! Goodness, you're going to make me one of those girls who faints all the time. Is that what you want?"

Archibald faced her, "I saw him yesterday at the club and figured it was only polite to invite him."

"Ugh, you're going to make me small talk about medical things now too," Lily glowered. "I hate you. I'm staying in my room tonight."

Archibald widened his eyes, "You're not."

Lily raised a brow toyingly, "Maybe. If you make me angry." In a brief moment, Archibald put his arm aside her and kissed her lips. Lily couldn't help but kiss him back, as he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away, "Stop. I'm supposed to be mad at you."

He kissed her again, "Well, if you're not staying in here tonight, we should make up for lost time-"

Lily whacked his chest with a laugh, "Stop it." She shook her head, "Now. Let's go have breakfast. I'm starved."

OOO

Rose's husband, Thomas Lennox, was charming to a fault and Lily did not mean it lightly. He spoke to Lily as if she were not a married woman, or at the very least his own sister in law. Lily could see why her sister had fallen for him. Rose has always been more obsessed with position than love, so when a charismatic army officer wished to court her, she could see no better future for herself.

Yet Rose was not the charming house maker Lily had expected her to be. Rose seemed even dourer at the dinner, which Lily had thought to be impossible. Rose's upper lip seemed stuck in a permanent sneer through the entire first course.

"Rose and I actually have an announcement," Thomas said as the footman took away their plates. "I am being moved to a station in India, so Rose and I will make the voyage there in a month."

"Non permanently," Rose added with a smile.

Tom shrugged, "We'll have to see."

They all offered congratulations, but Lily could see through her sister's painted on smile. Rose certainly did not want to go to India. India was the last place she ever thought her sister would go. Her sister who loved the city and society wouldn't be seen so far away.

There was something in the way Rose was looking at Thomas. There was something Lily had never seen there before, and she suddenly understood why her sister had become so bitter: she was unhappy in her marriage. Lily had never thought her sister truly loved Thomas, and now she could see it as plain as day. It's why she had been so bitter at the wedding. It's why she had said such awful things.

They retired to the parlor after dinner, all carrying on conversation about Rose's upcoming trip. Archibald must've known something was wrong for he kept giving Lily sideway glances that she didn't return. It didn't seem right to tell him anything when she didn't know the truth herself. But when after dinner she couldn't find her sister, she knew something was wrong. Lily left the room unnoticed, looking about for Rose. She found her sitting in th library, her head rested upon her hand.

"Are you all right, Rose?" Lily asked lightly.

Her sister sighed, "Yes."

Lily sat down, "What's wrong?"

Rose didn't respond for quite some time, and Lily halfway expected her to just leave. Rose was never one to share feelings, or even give any outward expression that she had them at all. Rose was very stony in that way. The tick of the clock was the only noise to fill the silence, and Lily debated simply leaving herself.

Then Rose began to cry.

Lily could only think of one time when she'd seen her sister cry. They had had a pet cat as children, Ella, and Rose had adored her. On a cold day at the end of winter, Ella was outside hunting mice. The ice broke on the lake she had been pouncing on and she fell through. Rose was inconcolible for days until their mother yelled at her and told her not to waste tears over an animal. So Rose never cried. Not when she fell and cut her arm on the stairs. Not when their father was ill with the flu one spring. Not when their grand mother passed away.

And she was crying now. Unsure what to do, Lily placed a hand on her sister's knee.

"I'm sorry I was so horrible at your wedding," she said. An apology? Rose is full of surprises today… "I just…Thomas and I aren't as good together as I thought we would be."

"Oh, Rose…"

"He's been with other women. I know he has. He comes home smelling like them." She didn't look at Lily. "And now he tells me we're to move and I get no say in the matter at all."

"Rose…" Lily put her arm around her sister. She wished she had more words to say, but she'd never been very good at advice.

Rose shook her head, "So when you and Archibald decided to get married and you were so happy…I hated you."

Lily smoothed Rose's hair, "It's all right. I understand."

"Even now you forgive me," Rose almost laughed, dabbing her eyes with her hands. "You always were the good one."

Lily held her sister tightly, realizing that she hadn't done this since they were children. Rose was always "too old" to spend time with her sister. Lily was "too immature" for wanting a hug.

"I was always jealous of you," Lily said lightly. "Mother and father were always asking why I couldn't be more like you. I was always too wild." Rose straightened herself up, laughing as she straightened out her hair. Her face was shining from the tears.

"It's funny, I knew ever since we were children that Archibald was mad for you," Rose gave a sad smile. "You never saw it. I almost felt bad for him." Rose sniffed, running a hand over her hair once more. She straightened, and the warm light that had briefly been in her eyes turned back to stone. As though someone had pulled her corset tighter, she clenched her back and stood up. "I suppose we should get back. They'll wonder where we are."

Lily blinked, wondering why she was so surprised that her sister had changed back so easily. Of course she had. This was the real Rose, not that woman who had just been with her previously. Lily needed to accept that.

Rose turned around, "Thank you, Lily."

Lily smiled, "Anytime. You're my sister."

Rose made a face as if that had never occurred to her before, then left the room without another word.

**OOO**

"You're not talking," Archibald said eventually, breaking the silence of the bedroom. Their guests had gone to sleep and the couple had retired to their own bedroom. "You always talk."

Lily looked up at the ceiling, "You complain that I talk too much before sleep."

"Yes, but it's never stopped you before," Archibald said with a smile. He rolled over to face her and her profile stood out strongly in the moonlight. He was suddenly caught by how beautiful she was, as he was often times a day. It still seemed a dream that she loved him. "And now I miss it."

She exhaled, a studied look upon her face. "Was I cruel to you?"

"Pardon?"

Lily faced him, "Rose told me that you always loved me and I never saw it and that she felt so bad for you all the time so I'm asking if I was ever cruel to you or made you suffer or-" She made a strange strangled sound and Archibald realized she was choking back a sob.

Instantly, he reached out and held her face. She moved in closer, placing her head on his chest, crying lightly. He pieced together the fast sentence she had just said. It made sense, but it didn't constitute this type of crying. Something must've happened with Rose, he figured, as he held her close to him.

"Is something happening with Rose?" He asked, wondering if that was tactless of him.

Lily pulled back slightly, "She is unhappy with Thomas. Very unhappy. And I just…I just wanted to make sure you weren't ever unhappy, or that I made you unhappy-"

He held her, "Lily, now you're being ridiculous. You know you could never make me unhappy."

Lily relaxed a bit, "You are far too nice to me, do you know that?"

Archibald kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry about Rose."

Lily didn't speak for a while, and he almost wondered if she had fallen asleep. Perhaps she was just tired, and that's where this random burst of emotion had come from. Usually, Lily wasn't this emotional about things, but she had been acting a bit strange of late. Of course he couldn't bring it up to her, she may just get upset again…

He spoke, "And no, you were never cruel to me. And I wasn't always in love with you. It wasn't as pathetic as all that."

Lily perked her head up, staring at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…We were friends. I didn't really think of you as more than that when we were little. You were very pretty, but I didn't know what being in love was." He continued stroking his hair. It was comforting in some wonderful little way. He loved simply lying in bed with her. It was one place they didn't have to put on airs and focus on manners. They weren't Lord and Lady Craven, they were simply Archie and Lily.

He continued, "It wasn't until we were older. We were…I don't know…fourteen or fifteen. You and me had wanted to go ice skating and our parents made us take Neville and Rose out with us."

"I remember that," Lily said sleepily. "I'd forgotten."

He smiled, "I just remember looking over at you. Your face was flushed from the cold and you had snowflakes in your hair and the biggest smile on your face. You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and…and I knew I just had to be able to see you every day." He shook his head, "It sounds ridiculous-"

Lily craned her neck and kissed him fully on the mouth. Her hand cupped the back of his head as she pulled him closer, kissing him deeply.

"Your moods are very changeable today," he said with a laugh.

She raised a brow, "Are you complaining?"

"No, ma'am," he said. She laughed and kissed him once more.

Archibald was unspeakably happy.


End file.
